one last moment
by serpent-phoenix
Summary: ONE-SHOT STORY. About both Harry and Snape finding out about their true relationships during a deatheaters battle. R&R! hope you guys enjoy it!


Disclaimer: we owe nothing. The realm of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling only.

A/N: Hi! This is my first time attempting a one-shot story. Hope you all will enjoy it. Read and Review!

**ONE LAST MOMENT**

"Harry! Get out of the way!" Remus shouted as he cursed several deatheaters simultaneously.

Harry turned around only to find Remus in a pool of blood on the ground. His limbs were at odd angles and his face was contorted with pain.

"Remus!" Harry shouted as he broke into a run towards Remus.

_This can't be happening. Remus can't leave me. Not right now. I need him. Oh god. Please let him be alright._

"Remus," Harry cried as he gently placed Remus's head on his lap.

"Harry, promise me something. Promise me that you will not give up on your father," Remus requested as he inhaled sharply for each breath.

"Father? But my father is dead Remus.You of all people should know. What are you talking about? My father is dead," Harry said as he held dearly onto Remus's body.

"No Harry, James was not you biological father," Remus said as he stared into the eyes of a confused 16 years old.

"What are you talking about? He was killed! He was killed by Voldemort! My father is dead!" Harry cried as he refused to accept what Remus had just said.

"Potter!" Severus shouted as he cursed a deatheater that was approaching towards them from behind.

"Get that werewolf out of here!" Severus shouted once again as he pulled Harry onto his feet and heaved Remus onto his back.

"No. There's not much time left. Both of you have the right to know the truth. It is what Lily would have wanted," Remus insisted.

_I have the right to know? Know what? What is Remus on about? What would mom want me to know?_

"You can tell your so called truth once you get yourself treated werewolf!" Severus said out vehemently as he tried to carry a persistent Remus.

"Potter! Make yourself useful and lend a helping hand to your dear friend!" Severus barked.

Harry snapped out of his own thoughts and helped Severus. Remus was helped out of the battle ground as it began to get worse. More and more aurors fell to the ground. Students watched in horror as the deatheaters began to advance towards Hogwarts.

As Remus was brought into the treatment room, he was put under the care of a specialized trained mediwitch.

"Wait," Remus cried out as Severus started to make his way out of the room. Harry, who had been standing beside Remus, looked up to face a very angry Professor.

"Don't waste my time werewolf. I do not have all the time in the world for your insufferable nonsense. If you want to speak, make it quick," Severus answered icily.

"You…you are Harry's birth father," Remus said out at last as he turned away from Severus only to see the shocked expression of the savior of the magical world.

Harry was stumped. The news was too much. It can't be true now can it?

"What are you talking about werewolf? There's no way in hell that Potter boy," Severus said as he gestured towards Harry, "can be my son. It's impossible. You've been hit with too much curses werewolf."

"It's the truth Severus. Lily told me to keep it a secret until she was sure that the both of you were ready. James knew about this. He was very supportive. You should be grateful he took Harry in even though it was not his."

"Don't you dare mention that name! James have done nothing but made my life a living nightmare! He doesn't deserve my gratitude!" Severus boomed and then he strode out of the room and into the battlefield once again.

Harry, who was still recovering from the recent news, looked at his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"He can't be my father! I don't even look like him! You've made a mistake Remus. It can't be...no…it can't be…" Harry said as he shook his head in disbelief as though he was in a trance.

"Lily cast a glamour spell on you when you were just a baby. It will start wear off when you turn 17. She intended to tell you this on your eleventh birthday but…." Remus voice trailed away.

"How did it happen? Who else knows about this?" Harry asked, his voice quivered.

"She never told me the exact details. All she said was that it was an accident. It should not have happened. It was a big mistake and it was partly her fault. No one else knows about this apart from Sirius, me and James. Pettigrew was not there when Lily broke the news to us. Harry, you have to give this a chance. You deserve a decent father and I am sure that Severus can conform to that no matter what you think of him. Give him a chance Harry."

"I have to help the others," Harry said as he ran out. Remus shook his head and prayed that the both of them will work things out.

The battlefield was littered with bodies from both sides. Mediwitches were seen treating to all those that were severely injured. Soon after he was out of the room, he was once again engaged in a battle. Dodging and blocking each spell as best as he could, he managed to escape with bruises and scrapes.

"Harry!" someone shouted from behind.

He twirled just in time to see a body crumpled to the ground. He looked up and saw the face he wished he'd never have to see again. Severus was standing with his wand pointed at where the body had just stood. Harry was shocked to hear his first name to be called out instead of Potter by his least favorite professor.

"Don't be an ignorant fool! Pay more attention to your surroundings!" Snape shouted over the shouting of curses as he blocked a spell.

_He just saved me. Like he had all those years when I was in trouble. He saved me even though he loathed me. I owe him my life. _

"Oh god, I owe him a life debt," Harry groaned as the realization hit him.

"Crucio!"

Harry's leg gave in as he crumpled to the ground. Someone had attacked him from behind. The spell continued on for what seemed like an eternity. Biting his lips to prevent himself from shouting, Harry slowly and painfully resisted the spell and tightly grabbed hold of his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as he aimed his wand at his attacker.

"Protego!" His attacker shouted back.

"You think that pathetic spell is going to cause me my death Potter?" Bellatrix shouted as she steadily pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry regained his strength and stood up to face his sworn enemy.

"Back being seen in the open I see? What took you so long?" Harry challenged as he pointed his wand at her.

"Your courage doesn't seem to scare me a bit Potter. I'm sure you can do better than that. I assure you that my dear brother will be proud of you."

"Don't you speak of Sirius's name like that! You hold no right to even say his name!" Harry shouted.

"Your emotions are getting in the way Potter. It's not going to help you…." Her voice trailed off as her wand flew from her grip.

"So you made the first move. Interesting," Bellatrix said as she regained back her composure.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted, full of hatred and fury.

Bellatrix dodged out of the way as the spell caused a big rock to blow up into bits.

"Now, now. Do you need a reminder as to what happened to your previous failed attempt of the killing curse right after I killed you dearest godfather?" Bellatrix said mockingly.

Harry was once again lost in thought about his godfather.

_Sirius. No._ The scene was vividly replaying in his mind once again. Every single detail was as real. Remus holding him back as he helplessly saw Sirius falling slowly into the veil. How he ran after Bellatrix with hatred and vengeance. His only fulfillment was to seek revenge.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted as she caught Harry off guard.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts only to be met with the sight of killing curse speeding right for him. He knew his time have come. The wizarding world have to survive without him. He'll at last be reunited with his parents and Sirius.

_My parents. James…he was never my father. Snape is. He'd be better off without me. _

Harry thought as he awaited themoment he had been waiting for. The moment didn't come as someone pushed him out of the way. Recovering from the sudden shocked; Harry soon met the eyes of his birth father.

"What were you thinking just standing there and doing nothing you imbecile!" Snape shouted as he dusted himself off Harry.

"Severus. Nice to see you joining us. Be rest assured that your traitorous act will be paid dearly," Bellatrix sneered as she stared intently into the eyes of the traitor.

"Your threat means nothing Lestrange. If you think this is going to make me cower in front of the dark lord then you must be daft. His mission of ridding all the mudbloods is preposterous. It can't be done. His power will soon waver and your end will come," Snape said confidently as he took a step forward, placing himself between Bellatrix and Harry.

"Don't let your arrogance be the cause of your death. A mere 16 year old boy can't have the power to defeat a full-grown wizard. Our master will once again reign over not only the wizarding world but the mudblood as well. Your stupid headmaster have placed too much faith on a boy that can't even save his own godfather!" Bellatrix shouted with loathe.

Harry, who has been standing behind Snape, became fully aware of his surrounding.

"Don't you dare speak of Sirius's name in vain!" Harry riposted, anger filling up every inch of his body.

"What you going to do boy? Take revenge? Come on, I know you want to do it," Bellatrix taunted.

Harry's hand immediately flew to his wand and before he could cast a spell, his wand flew to Snape's open hand.

"Don't listen to her Harry. She's baiting you. You don't easily succumb to her if the thought of fulfilling the prophecy have ever crossed that pathetic mind of yours! Don't let the courage of a foolish Gryffindor overcome your sensible thoughts!" Snape barked.

Harry stood still. Shocked by what Snape had just called him and also the fact that he cared about him.

_It can't be. He can't care about me. His feelings towards me can't change instantly. It's impossible. But could it be…could he really care about me?_

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted

Harry saw Snape casting a shielding spell only to be penetrated by the curse. Snape's body crumpled to the ground. He writhed in pain as Bellatrix held the curse longer. Harry was stunned. Seeing the man, who have belittled him since he was in year one, suffering under the curse made Harry feel satisfied but at the same time, the feeling of guilt ebbed away his satisfaction as he thought back about what his professor, no, his dad had done for him. Remus last words before he left for the battle ground played in his mind.

"_You deserve a decent father and I am sure that Severus can conform to that no matter what you think about him. Give him a chance Harry." I can't let him die. His my father after all. I owe him my life. Maybe…maybe things will turn out smoothly._

"Experlliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Bellatrix wand flew out of her grasp.

"My, my. Saving your dear professor I see. You can do nothing to save him Potter. His fate has already been sealed," Bellatrix smirked as she saw Harry bending down to help his professor.

"Professor! Can you hear me?" Harry demanded.

"Harry?" Snape asked as he tried to sit up.

"Looks like you got yourself a helper Snape," Bellatrix sneered.

"What are you doing Harry? Leave me. Go and finish her off. I'm not incapacitated mind you," Snape snapped.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

_Maybe there is a chance for me to have a normal family. _

Harry stood up and turned to face Bellatrix, wand at the ready.

"Give it your best shot!" Harry shouted.

Without waiting for an answer, Harry cast a stunning spell. Bellatrix easily dodged to her right as she accioed for her wand.

"Is that all you got Potter?" Bellatrix challenged Harry.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted as Bellatrix cast a stunning spell towards him.

Harry ducked to his left as he saw Bellatrix taking a hit from his spell. Seizing his chance, Harry shouted,

"Stupefy!"

Bellatrix flew backwards as the spell hit her squarely on her chest.

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry heard someone shouted behind him.

Harry turned around to see Snape facing off two other deatheaters that were heading their way.

"Reducto!" Snape shouted once again.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Snape shouted.

Harry instantly shouted a curse towards the deatheater that was advancing towards Snape.

"Watch your back professor and pay more attention to your surroundings," Harry grinned.

Snape just smiled at Harry's attempt of a joke at a time like this. With their backs facing one another, they fought off deatheaters that tried to curse them. The number of deatheaters seemed to be getting smaller as more of them are being cursed by the members of the Order.

"Voldemort have not made his appearance yet," Harry suddenly brought up the topic as they both cursed a deatheater simultaneously.

Snape froze at the name of Voldemort.

"Professor?" Harry asked as he saw the expression on his father's face.

Regaining back his composure, Snape said, "Maybe all of these are a decoy. To divert our attention away from his true intentions."

Harry acceded with a nod of his head.

"But what is he truly after this time?" Harry asked as curiosity filled him.

"If I had the answer, I would have already told you now wouldn't I?" Snape asked mockingly.

"Impedimenta!" Someone shouted from their right.

Casting a strong shielding spell, they saw Bellatrix Lestrange charging towards them, wand at the ready.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted.

No longer able to withstand the power of the curse, the shielding spell gave way as the spell hit Snape once again as he pushed Harry out of the way.

"Dad!" Harry shouted for the first time.

Rushing to his dad's side instantly, Harry cradled his dad's fragile body. Snape's face was littered with cuts and bruises from the previous battle with the other deatheaters.

"NO! Dad! Don't die now! I just found you! I need you!" Harry cried as he tightly held onto his dad, not willing to let him go.

"Harry," Snape said weakly.

Harry stopped crying instantly as he heard his name being called out.

"Harry," Snape continued, "I'm sorry for not given the chance to be your dad. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed help the most. If I had known you were my son, things would have turned out differently. Forgive me my son."

"No. You did nothing wrong. Don't give up on me dad. I need you," Harry cried out desperately as tears rolled down his cheeks once again.

"Do your best Harry. Don't ever give up on yourself. Remember those who are always there for you if you ever think of giving up. Don't let the deaths of your loved ones be in vain. I'm so sorry Harry. I'd give anything to rewind time. I'm sorry…." Severus voice trailed off as he took his last breath.

"NO!" Harry shouted as anger and vengeance took over him.

_How could this happen? I deserve a family! I deserve a normal life! No! It can't be. Dad, you can't leave me. I need you. I've waited so long for a normal family. How could you give up on me!_

Harry's train of thoughts was cut off as a spell was cast towards him. Dodging the spell easily thanks to his seeker's reflexes, Harry recovered only to find himself facing Bellatrix.

"Your life ends now Potter," Bellatrix sneered.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted.

"You took away my godfather and now my dad! I will not let you live! You deserve no more than death! You had your fun Lestrange, now it's my turn," Harry shouted as revenge and hatred clouded his mind.

"So that traitor is your dad? How interesting," Bellatrix sneered as she picked herself up.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Protego!"

The spell bounced back and Bellatrix moved out of the way.

"That's it Potter. THIS ENDS NOW!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Evading the spell, Harry shouted,

"Protego!"

Bellatrix was confused by Harry's choice of spell. With her guard down, Harry seized the opportunity,

"Petrificus totalus!"

Bellatrix body went rigid as she fell onto the ground. Advancing towards the fallen body, Harry casted a binding spell.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted as he channeled all of his anger towards the spell, meaning it to cause pain.

Bellatrix cried out in pain as Harry held the curse longer.

"That was for the pain you've caused me and the lost of my loved ones_."_

"Crucio!" Harry shouted once again.

"That. That is for ruining the chances of me having a normal family. You've cost me everything, but I swear this to you, I will be the cause of your master's downfall," Harry said with ire.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as he ended the life of Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
